Gree Moss
by Gigi21
Summary: Finn thought he was the last human in Ooo, until he one day had a dream and saw humans. There will be around 5 OCs and along with some old friends... ( I won't put a picture until this story is finish..)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Finn thought he was the last human in Ooo, until he one day had a dream and saw humans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time, though I wish I did.

Chapter 1:  
Finn's Dream (Finn's POV)

"He looks sick Chris." I heard a girl said.

"I don't care, he goes away next thing in the morning." Geez he wasn't friendly.

"Yes, yes I know Chris." She sounded worried.

"Alright I'll be going Out from hiding, stay here. I don't want you to be hurt." He said trying to sound heroic.

I probably should just get up and find Jake. But where am I? And why does he look like me? Wait are they humans too? I got up as soon as possible. I quietly took my sword and walked silently.

"Hello? Are you awake? I'm sorry for being loud." She said while walking towards me. Her scarlet hair, her dark violet eyes and her soft skin tone made me fluster.

"I'm Rose. What's your name?"

I looked at her eyes and just paused there for a bit.

"What? Oh, I'm Finn." I smiled warmly. She looked at me and grabbed my hands she told me to sit down at a rocking chair. Her hands were warm, and she handed me a cup of tea and some berries. I took a sip. It tasted better than the one Jake makes... And usually his is the best! I wondered how could I ended up in a house and with a beautiful girl.

"Rose, I'm back!" a voice said. I think he is the mean one.

"Chris! He's awake! I just served him tea." her voice sounded like she was in delight.

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Finn!" I smiled.

"Yeah wake up!" The boy said.

"What?"

"Finn? Who is Rose?" But you are Rose! I thought. Where am I? Why am I shaking?

I let out a big scream of fear. Fearing my life is ending. And I didn't even found Jake. Then a splash of water made a big sea and I woke up from my unpleasant and scary dream.

"WoW! That was scary!" I shouted.

"Yeah Finn, you screamed all over. Like 'rose! Rose! What is going on?'" Jake started to tease Finn. Everyone laughed accept for the hero in bed. His cheek turned maroon and just stayed silent.

"Who is the girl you're talking about anyways?" Marceline asked.

"Could it be your girl friend?" PB asked with a serious and flirty face. I was still in love with you PB... I sighed. But this girl, she was so beautiful. I want to meet her again. But she's got a boyfriend. I still want to meet her. I think I know the place. It looked familiar. And the smell of it wasn't very different from the lollipop forest.

"Jake you should come with me. I have some bro to bro thing to ask you." I said while slipping my way out of the two girls.

"Yeah okay, what is it?" He asked so calmly.

"I think I found another human. I know it sounds insane but there were two people in my dream. I really want to. Because I think I might be in love. And I must meet her again." I said desperately.

"Calm down Finn. It's just a dream. I think you are crazy!" Jake said while he turned his finger at my chest. I was disappointed by my own brother. I lost it, I stood him there and ignored what he said. Some brother I am...

"Finn, come back Finn!" he whined in anger. "Why are you running?"

"I'm going to look for an answer with or without your help Jake!" I stormed away.

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I remember the scent of lollipop forest. I should start there.

Hey guys! Sorry that it's kinda short and this is my first fanfic. So if it's kinda wrong feel free to criticize / review! And follow…

-Gigi21-


	2. Chapter 2

As pure as you think the world is, it isn't. The world is fed with a thousand lies, and Sins within everyone. And mostly what ever good you do, it will probably never get noticed. No matter what evil you do, attention is all yours. And as for the children, you won't be good when you grow up, dark is to consume you...

"Chris don't you think we were found out by parts of the Gree moss?" Rose sighed with a worried face.

"I don't know Rose, and it kills me everyday. 10 Years since you are a just a little girl and I ran away with you, I was only 5 that time and lucky for us the huntsman was caring and gentle. And..."

"I-I I know Chris..." She said cutting him.

"Well, I'm going to sell some wood and hopefully come back with food okay?" He gazed Roses blue eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Bye Chris..." She said briefly looking at her hair with hatred.

The two siblings have been hiding since the mushroom war, and their mother was a gifted lady with great powers given by the unknown but was sadly eaten by the powerful spirit of greed, Gree Moss. Gree Moss was supposed to be a mythical spirit that has 6 unperfected forms. A sly tongue, an eye that hypnotizes ones who look at them, a hand that brings despair, an ear that hears people's useless wants, feet that melts what ever they step at. And most of all, A heart of greed.

"wait for me kay'? I will never forgive you nor myself if you get hurt." Chris said once again to remind her.

"Chris, I'm 13 what could go wrong?" She said trying to calm Chris abit.

It wasn't long, until a loud noise came from down below the noise she usually here when something fell into her trap.

"Something fell into the trap!" She thought.

"I think I might find a bunny this time." She was very determined to find something good to feast on and enjoy. Though what she found was far worse.

"Oh no, oh no! It's the boy again! He fell what should I do?" she asked to her self panicked and confused. All around her were just grass and leaves, then she saw her long red hair that was braided. An idea flew into her mind, letting her braid fall of. Though it took a long time for her to find a way, she did and she was best.

In no time the funny hatted boy climbed back up, but fell unconscious tired of everything he has faced. She had her troubles carrying her own weight and the knightly boy. She luckily arrived by dawn and placed him in Chris's bed. Just before he came.

"Rose? I'm back! I manage to trade apples and flour with a passing merchant!" Chris came barging in with a bag and a happy face. He headed to the kitchen to drop the items and left for his bed. The shock on his face was priceless, he quickly called for Rose.

"Rose! Come quick the same intruder is on my bed! On my globbing bed!"  
He said freaked out, pointing the first thing he grabbed at the human.

"Shh! You'll wake him up!" She whispered loudly. Trying to remember the fact that there is a boy with a surprisingly beautiful golden locks sleeping in Chris's bed.

"How did he get here again anyways?! I thought I made it clear! Don't Bring anyone to our home!" He said sweating and dripping all over, he fisted his hands and pointed it at Rose. Looking at her face he dropped it at the desk next to him and sighed.

"He isn't a part of Gree moss! I've never saw him and his face reminds me of the human baby mom use to carry and love." She said smiling softly at the sleeping boy. She was dazzled by his face and she lured her hand for his cheeks. But she was stopped by Chris.

"He isn't dangerous in his sleeping state, but who knows..." He said.

The two were starting to louden in their talk and ignorant to the boy.

"Ughh... Glob Jake, don't be so loud I'm sleeping!" The 'golden' boy said.

"WAKE UP BOY!" Rose shouted. She was getting tired of Finn the sleeping boy. She was extremely curious, just by the memory of a baby that has the same hair colour as him.

"Wha.. What?" Finn startled.  
He jumped right out of Chris's bed and looked around.'That girl again. Why is she always the one to find me.' A stare was shared between the two.

"Chris!" A shout let out...


End file.
